


It started with a library, a case of beer and a boy named Brady.

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Punk!Jensen, Eventual Smut, Gang AU, High School AU, High School AU/ Crime AU, Hipster!Jared, M/M, Threats of Violence, geek!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean
Summary: When Jared finds out the geeky Jensen he liked isn't who he really is, he has some disagreements, and when Jensen goes to finish something he didn't start, dangerous things happen and it leaves a trail in front Jared who is furious. Testing their relationship, Jared and Jensen must persevere when things seriously go down hill and Jared's got some secrets of his own.





	It started with a library, a case of beer and a boy named Brady.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little short, oops! but more to come!  
> if you have any questions about this or have a request, you can find me on tumblr @moderndean

Jensen had been at this school for about 2 years, and he still didn’t have any friends. But he’s got Jared now and they’re as stronger and as closer as ever. But they didn’t start like that. like everyone else, they struggled through shit.  
They‘ve been together for a few months, but they know they’ll stay as long as they can. It’s cheesy, they know, but it’s their story that matters the most. And this is how Jensen always tells it; it started with a library, a case of beer and a boy named Brady.

He hadn't started the fight. He was just in the library when Brady Robbins sauntered in with the rest of the football team.  
Brady had strutted over, yes-strutted, confidently and everything. Over to the far back corner where Jensen was sitting, plopped himself down at the table and just sat there. Jensen was best on his own, he liked reading, it was his escape for not having friends. But it’s not like he needs them. Jensen has his books and he’s content with that, people are trouble and work.

Jensen was good at being invisible, but sometimes to find a shadow, you've got to shine a little light on it. That's exactly what Brady loved to do. Brady didn't say anything to Jensen, he just sat there and stared. Then finally, he moved. Brady stuck his lanky, mile long arm out and swatted the book out of Jensen's hands. Naturally, if Brady had done anything else, Jensen probably would have ignored it, but nope. That cocky asshole just had to go for the book didn't he.

Jensen sighed, ”Can I help you?,” Brady shrugged. “ I don't know. Can you?”

“Brady, I swear to god. If you don't leave me alone, I will knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll be sticking a tooth brush up your ass to brush them.”  
“Whoah Jensen, all I wanted to have was a good time man, relax.” Brady chuckled,

“A good time? A good time to you is taking my backpack and ripping up my homework and assignments, because if you don't have them done, so it's not fair to anyone else too right? that a good time? Or is having a good time beating the shit out of me so you can make up for your daddy issues' at home right buddy? Because honestly Brady, I'm so damn sick of you treating me like shit. So I promise the next time you put your filthy hands on me, I will break your neck.” Jensen exclaimed angrily, his chest rising and falling along with each ragged breath he took.

He picked up his book, gathered his things and calmly walked out of the library full of dumbstruck teens shocked at little precious Jensen Ackles’ outburst.

Leaving a shocked Brady behind at the table,  
Brady got up quickly from the table, jogged back to the table where the rest of the football team sat, and tried to hatch his plan out quickly, but before he could, Jared Padalecki had towered over the table. Bracing himself on the table leaning his shoulders down to face height,  
With a menacing glare at Brady, Jared’s voice was intimidating and emotionless, “You’ve hurt one person I love, I’d die before letting you hurt another.”

Little did Jensen know that the big bad boy outcast, Jared Padalecki had saw the whole thing.  
Jared had been talking to Ross, leaning against one of the posts in the library when Brady sauntered past.  
But Jensen didn't have to know that right now.

Jensen had started running down the hall as soon as he got far enough away from the library, he wasn't sure where he was going but he was pretty sure he was heading towards the football field.  
He pushed the side doors open and stepped outside, started walking towards the bleachers.  
Pulling out his book again, he sat down with his bag lying beside his feet, he started reading again.

He wasn't sure how long he had been reading uninterrupted, but he flinched when he noticed a pair of combat boots to his left.  
He slowly followed the legs until he was looking at a face that was staring back at him.  
Eyes wide he gasped, “J-Jared?!, what are you-“ “Relax kiddo, I’m just keeping you company until your next class” Jared interrupted him.  
Jensen gasped again, he forgot about his next class.

Jensen stood trying to gather his things when Jared grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit again on the bleacher.  
“Just relax, you're already late. You'll just be yelled at if you go now.” Jared reasoned, Jensen sighed and put his things back down.

 

It was a while before Jensen heard low humming, he looked up to see Jared reading a copy of The Hobbit. Jensen raised his eyebrows, “So what? suddenly you're a fan of adventure books and Metallica?” Jared threw his head back and laughed, put the book on his lap and looked over at Jensen “What because I’m not geek that means I can’t like things like reading? C'mon man, that's low,” Jensen stared at Jared in shock, “N-no I didn’t mean it like that”- Jared held a hand up toward Jensen, smiled and said “Jen, relax. You’re like this kid who’s always on police watch,” Jared shook his head, “You just need to relax and bend stereotypes dude, this isn’t high school musical.” Jensen smiled, “Guess I do, don’t I?” pulling his phone out of his pocket, Jensen checked the time “well” he sighed.

“I pretty much ditched the whole rest of the day” putting his phone back his pocket “I should get going, long walk ahead of me” Jared looked over at Jensen “you want a ride? I’ve got some things I need to do anyway” Jensen blushed, “alright, I mean if you don’t mind that is” Jared stood up, grabbing his book and his bag and walked a few steps before turning back around toward Jensen “You coming or what?” he shouted and started laughing when Jensen stood up quickly packing his things and practically sprinting to catch up to Jared.

Jensen quickly caught up to Jared, he looked over and started to analyze him. “Gotta say Jensen, that little stunt with Brady? He's for sure gonna target you now. Even more so than he did before.” Jensen sighed “I know, but if I don’t stand up to him, nobody will” Jared nodded— brave thing to do, if I were him, probably wouldn’t have done that. Jensen didn’t need to know that though. “You need anything out of your locker,” when Jensen shook his head, Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen by the arm and pulled him skipping down the hall “Good cause it's the afternoon and I've got something I want to show you” pushing the doors open and stepping down the steps, Jared let go of Jensen to fish for his car keys. Jensen heard laughing near the front doors, when he looked over, he regretted it immediately. Jensen made eye contact with Brady. “Okay, i’ve found my keys. Let's go” Jared paused and looked at Jensen and frowned when he saw Brady and his group walking over. Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm “just go with this all right? Act cool.”

“This your gay little boyfriend Padalecki? Quite some big stunt he pulled earlier huh?” crossing his arms,Brady’s smirk was big and taunting. Jensen was almost shaking, Jared must’ve noticed. “yeah he is. You got a problem with that? With the way you’ve been douching around, i’m not surprised he did. Hell, I would’ve” Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm and started pulling him towards his car. Near the back of the parking lot there it was— a midnight black 67’ chevy impala. Jensen might’ve literally fainted if he wasn’t half scared to death from Brady shouting things Jensen definitely doesn’t want to hear again.

when Jared starts to put the keys in the ignition, it's then that Jensen comes to his senses and finally freaks out “okay, h-how did you do that. i mean t-that was amazing. the way you stood up to him” Jared sighed, “it wasn’t that amazing. like you said earlier ‘if i don’t, nobody will’ and i kinda think that’s great” Jensen held his hand up “i may be a geek, but Jared” Jensen paused at look over at Jared “no, and i mean absolutely no chick flick moments alright?” Jared laughed and looked away from the road to look at Jensen quickly, “alright, bitch” this time it was Jensen's turn to chuckle, “jerk”

after driving for a while, Jared pulled into a hidden path off a main road. “where are we? i thought you were taking me home” Jensen trailed off, “don’t worry, i will.” Jared paused, “after a while” Jared laughed. “what are you going to do, kill me? use my body for your dirty fantasies then dump my dead body in a river dismantled?” Jared laughed again, pulling the car off to the side off the road, and parking. “that’s for another time jenny. right now, we are gonna relax for a bit” Jared said reaching into the back seat, moving a blanket on the floor and pulling out a case of beer “cmon’ jenny, let’s get fucked up tonight” Jared said excitedly, emphasizing his excitement by wiggling the case of beer and smirking.

Jensen followed Jared out of the car, leaving his bag. But not forgetting his phone. Who knows, maybe Jared is actually going to kill him. It's not like Jensen knows. Jensen followed Jared through the long grass and up a small hill where he disappeared after Jensen stopped to admire the view for like 5 seconds. “Jared! Did you disappear to Narnia?” Jensen looked around until Jared’s voice came through from behind some lose branches “over here! and personally, i like the movie better” Jensen gasped, not the first time Jared had surprised him, Jensen smirked “well Jared, i’m sorry to say, but personally, i like star wars the best” Jared popped his hand out from behind the branches and swatted his hand at Jensen playfully, “how dare you! is that how it’s going to be? because i’ve never seen star wars!” Jensen turned around so fat he might as well given himself whiplash “I can’t believe you Jared Padalecki!, and you try to call yourself a fan” Jensen pointed a hand at Jared. Smirking, Jared reached both hands out quickly and roughly pulled Jensen by the arm.

Jensen went tumbling into Jared as they rolled down the hill bumping into each other finally stopping, laughing, Jensen looked up at Jared on top of him. Jensen realized he didn’t have his glasses and started to panic, reaching blindly around the grass until, “looking for something?’ Jared said smiling, holding Jensen's glasses above him and waving them a little bit. Jared leaned down and put his weight on his elbows to put Jensen's glasses on his face. taking advantage of the situation, Jensen reached both hands out and grabbed Jared by the back of his neck and pulled until Jensen's lips were against Jared’s. Jared froze, shocked at Jensen's boldness all the sudden. Jensen started to pull back and started to splutter out an apology. “don’t you dare” Jared mumbled and pushed himself back down onto Jensen, grabbing Jensen's hair in his hands and pushed it towards the ground underneath him. Jensen pulled away after a few seconds, leaning up to whisper in Jared’s ear.  
“so, tell me about this car of yours Jared”

 

Jared groaned, and put his head on Jensen's shoulder. “did you seriously just cock block me to talk about my car?” he mumbled into Jensen's shoulder while Jensen nodded his head laughing. “yes, did you join me on the bleachers earlier to fuck me later?” Jared looked up at Jensen's question, his face confused. “no, why would i do that? i only thought about kissing you while you were complaining about me not having seen star wars”

Jensen leaned up, pushing Jared over on the grass and turned away to the hill they rolled down. “so before that you thought nothing of me? or did you offer to drive me home then bring me here to get me drunk then fuck me and leave to pretend nothing happened” Jensen's voice was shaky, he was going to start crying and he knew it.

It’s not like Jensen was mad. Okay, so maybe he was. Just a little bit. But he really liked Jared, even if he hadn’t really talked to him before. But he could wonder and wish that maybe, just maybe, Jared could like him to.  
“hey, no no no, jen, look at me” Jared scooted until he was in front of Jensen and grabbed Jensen's face in his hands so he would look at Jared. “it’s not at all like that, i thought you’d want to relax instead of going home and drowning your ass in pointless paper work” Jared was looking frantically at Jensen's face trying to make eye contact with Jensen. “what happened all the sudden, why are you so emotional over my answer?” Jensen sighed and looked down when Jared released his face from his hands and looked over to where the sun was starting to set.

Jared had given up, he sighed and brought his hands over his face and dragged them back down and hung them over his shoulder while his fingers were interlocked at the back of his neck. for a few seconds he waited for Jensen to say something, when he didn’t Jared sighed and moved to get up.  
“Alright, let’s go. I’ll take you home”  
“What? Why? I didn’t say i wanted to leave.”

Jared looked at Jensen and waved his hand at him while getting up.”you’re emotional, obviously i did something to hurt your feelings, let me take you home. You go sleep it off and we’ll pretend this didn’t happen.”

“But that’s not what i want”  
“I don’t care what you want right now Jensen” Jared snapped, he’d just about had enough. He just wanted to have a good time and now he’s regretting even following Jensen out of the library.  
If Jared wasn’t frustrated before, he definitely is now. Pulling the car keys out of his pocket, Jared sighs. He’s not sure why Jensen's being all difficult all the sudden, but he’s pretty sure it’s his fault.  
“Oh for Christ's sake, let’s go Jensen. You can have your bitch fit somewhere else”  
“I’m not having a bitch fit, you’re having a bitch fit”  
Jared grumbles words under his breath that Jensen didn’t quite hear, turns to Jensen grabs him roughly by the arms and hauls him up. Jensen shakes himself--more like tries. Jared’s quite strong. Jared spins the keys around his finger from the keyring and turns towards the hill and starts his journey to the top.

“Stupid boy, stupid feelings” Jensen grumbles while leaning over and pulling a chunk of grass from the dirt and throws it above himself and yell a quite loud “fuck” at the sky while grass falls from the sky like raindrops when it lightly starts to spits from the dark grey clouds above now hiding the sunset that once was there.

Jared stops halfway up the hill “you coming bitch?” Jared doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge that Jensen didn’t start following him up the hill yet.. “Nope. not yet, jerk” Jensen's still staring at the clouds when he then closes his eyes and starts to hum slowly while gently swaying back and forth, staying in one spot.

Jared catches the familiar words to a song his sister used to sing before her accident, and starts to breath unevenly while he feels the tears start to make an appearance. Jared suddenly collapses onto the middle of the hill and just cries. He know he shouldn’t but it’s been so long since he felt something for once. And goddamn he be lying if he said he didn’t miss her. How could he not, it was his fault. He remembers the note, that same damn song playing on repeat, and the lifeless body of his sister.

The salty tears escape and Jensen's by his side quickly burying Jared’s face in his neck it makes him cry harder than he already was. Jared’s mumbling that it’s his fault over and over again and Jensen's not sure what happened, but he’s gotta do something, but he doesn’t know what. So he stays with Jared, letting his cry as long as he needs to, reassuring hard that what ever happened it's not his fault.

The sky above them seems to sense the sadness and it starts to pour. The grass starting to soak and turning darker as well as their clothes. It’s getting colder but Jensen doesn’t notice. The only thing he notices is the way Jared stops letting tears fall, but Jared's still shaking and trying to like he ran out of tears to cry.

The next thing Jensen remembers, he’s in an unfamiliar bedroom he doesn’t recognize. Until he does.  
The walls are a navy blue, the covers are black with little white spiders, stacks of books and magazines he knows are piled on shelves. Band posters and vinyls and scattered and posted everywhere.

It takes him a few seconds, but Jensen recognizes the room eventually. It’s Jared’s room.  
And he suddenly remembers how he’d gotten here. There’s a body beside him, still dead to the world. and It’s Jared.  
And he recalls the events prior to this morning, the rain, the crying, the argument.  
He got Jared up the rest of the hill with Jared still mumbling incoherent words, got him into the car, drove them to Jared’s place. And totally didn’t search Jared’s car until he found his address while Jared was finally starting to greet exhaustion from his emotional outburst and doze off.

Jensen didn’t mind, if anything, he was grateful Jared fell asleep on him, made the drive easier for him. And he totally didn't knock on the door and talk to Jared’s brother, explaining the situation and why Jared was now asleep. And he definitely didn’t laugh when Jared was carried out of the car, inside and to his room where Jensen strips Jared of his soaking wet clothes, threw a sweater on him, tugged on some of Jared’s clothes as well.

“What the hell man? Why were we so angsty last night, we were both practically crying”  
Jared’s voice broke the silence, the sunlight was coming through Jared’s curtains, lighting his face, Jared’s hair was messy and his face was still uneasy--exhaustion still evident on his face.

Jensen didn’t think that he’d ever get the chance to be in Jared Padalecki’s bed. Well, sorta. They definitely didn’t do anything, but he could of been hopeful for the chance when they were driving away from school yesterday.  
He could blame the beer he could’ve drank. Oh shit, the beer. They forgot to grab the beer before they left.  
Jensen was hoping Jared wouldn’t be too mad about the beer, it was just beer. Right?

Jensen started running his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he’d picked up from his dad. Jensen's dad was always getting scolded by his mom for silly things, in Jensen's opinion. Jensen didn’t have a favourite parent, he didn’t really have a favourite person like his sister was obsessed with celebrities, he didn’t understand her infatuation with Brad Pitt.

“We left the beer” Jensen almost regretted the words his mouth let slip past him.  
“I know, i’ll go and get it after school.” and shit, Jensen forgot it wasn’t the weekend. Yesterday was thursday, which means today’s friday, which also means he’s got school today.

When Jensen and Jared make it to school they’re later than jenen would ever think about being to school, it’s second period when Jensen walks into his class and apologizes to his teacher and takes his seat. Jensen's pulling out his books and pencil when Mrs. Smith starts asking him a question “Jensen, why were you late?”  
“I overslept at a friend’s place last night” Jensen replies, he’s not sure if she’ll believe him but he knows he’s not lying.  
“Yeah, ‘overslept’ my ass Ackles” snickers a voice from the back of the class while the rest start to laugh and find it hysterically funny. But Jensen's not sure what’s so funny about his answer.

It’s a little while later that Jensen understands why that remark was said about his answer in class.  
Jensen walks to his locker after his class and sees a crowd standing around his locker, the hallway is very loud, even more so than usual. Kids are screaming, yelling things Jensen can’t make out and generally just freaking out.  
As Jensen reaches the crowd, he pushes through and instantly people start to move out of the way for him.

The hallway gets cricket-quiet as soon and he’s through the crowd. And what Jensen sees when he sees his locker, instantly destroys him. The word ‘FAG’ is painted almost everywhere that his locker reaches, in a bright pink spray paint with glitter and extremely graphic pictures of naked men taped all over the spots that there isn’t spray paint. On the surrounding walls, there’s pictures of him and Jared from last night. A few shots of them in Jared’s car, talking at the top of the hill, and then there’s tons of pictures of him and Jared kissing. And a few more from when he was in bed with Jared sleeping, except the ones of him and Jared are all noticeably edited. Nobody else would be able to tell though, because only him and Jared know what really happened last night.

For the time in Jensen's life, he honestly wants to die. Why would someone do something like this? And to him, he’s never been mean to anybody at this school. The first person he thinks of is Jared, but that doesn’t work because he was with Jensen the whole night and never once picked up his phone or left Jensen alone. Jensen definitely doesn’t remember telling anyone he was gay, definitely not his parents or anyone at this school. But if those pictures say something, they pretty much scream ‘i’m gay” because he’s literally kissing another boy. And it’s not like Jensen's ashamed of kissing Jared, because he sure as hell isn’t, but hell did he enjoy it. But to have it posted everywhere like this? Jensen would rather kill himself, but it’s definitely too late for that.

“Woah Ackles, loving the makeover man. When did you have time to do this?”

A voice Jensen's afraid he recognizes all too well pierces through the silence of the hallway like a bullet through skin.  
This has to be what hell is like. Jensen tells himself on the inside.  
He’s not sure why he didn’t realize it right away, Brady is the one responsible for this.

He can feel the tears threaten to fall. Much like his dignity and reputation right now. Jensen calms himself down quickly, much like his dad does when his mom yells. Jensen closes his eyes, takes a slow breath, then in the most calm and collected yet, scary voice he can, Jensen speaks loud and threatening “you shouldn’t have done that”  
The face Brady makes, would have Jensen normally doubling over in laughter. Except it doesn’t, and Jensen's more than pissed off. Brady was probably expecting Jensen to cry or stammer about why he did that or blah, blah, blah.  
Except, Jensen's not.

Jensen knows everyone thinks he’s a just a lonely, friendless geek. And honestly, that’s exactly what he wanted when he transferred. Because you know what, yeah he’s gay, but this. This just gives him all the reason to be who he really is now, and Jensen is beyond excited to see the look on Brady’s face when Brady realized how much he messed with the wrong person. Typical cliche when the nerd becomes the intimidating one, Jensen's gonna have to get the school or himself to fix his locker, that is if the school won’t do anything about it, and he’s almost certain they won’t.

Jensen's had enough of looking at what brady did to his locker so he turns around, and just walks away to another corridor to where the bathrooms are.

Jensen sets his bag on the sink counter and starts to open and look for something in his bag when Jared walks in, closes the door behind him, locks it and leans against it.

“Jensen, i’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t--”  
“Jared, stop” Jensen's voice was hushed and calm.  
“I’m not mad, well I am, but not at you. And honestly Jared, it’s not your fault, please don’t think it is.”

Jensen found what he was looking for in his bag. He pulled out a small pile of black clothes, a jacket, a small bottle with a strange colour liquid inside it and a small container of hair gel. Jensen spread the items out on the sink then walked to a stall, grabbed a handful of cheap toilet paper and went back over to the sink. Jensen started to strip down in front of Jared, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t not purposely doing it. Once in his boxers, Jensen grabbed some toilet paper and poured some of the odd colour liquid on it, and started rubbing on his collarbones with the now damp toilet paper.

Jared would definitely be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on and confused at the same time, while watching Jensen Jared started to notice the colour of the wet toilet paper changed from white to a tan color, to reveal dark ink all over Jensen's chest, collarbones and neck. Jared didn’t think he could get more hard, but was he ever wrong.  
After a while of repeating the same process, Jensen had put his arms on the sink and sighed.

Jensen was almost covered in tattoos, spanning from one of the side of his neck, to a few smaller ones on his collarbones then to more on his arms. Tattoos ranging from a few small band logos, to some flowers and some smaller geometric animals to words and some odd symbols Jared’s never seen before. Jensen's newly discovered tattoos are giving Jared some odd feelings, because, _1) he pretty much loved the look of Jensen's clean, soft , untouched and beautiful tan skin, but 2) Jared is also definitely loving these designs on Jensen's skin, and he’s almost certain that if Jensen asked him to lick every part of each tattoo, Jared wouldn’t say no_.  
Of course it’s weird but Jared’s not so opposed to the idea of not giving Jensen's skin some love.

“If we weren’t at school right now Jensen, i’d fuck you raw until you can’t walk or say anything but my name”  
Jensen made a noise between a moan and whine in the back of his throat,

“god, you have no idea how long it’s been since i’ve been fucked good”  
Jared could see Jensen was visibly affected by his words but kept his feet to their spot on the floor in front of the locked door. Jensen balled up the colored stained toilet paper and walked over to the garbage and threw them out.

Jared wasn’t a fan of styling his hair, but watching jensen open some hair gel and use it to push up his hair in a side swept way might just be his new favourite thing. Jensen started to put on the clothes he had left on the counter, picking up the old button up shirt, khaki shorts and walked over and stuffed them into one the garbage cans.  
Jensen put his things back in his bag, set it on the floor and reached for his jacket going through the pockets until he pulled out two black rings. Jared was confused he didn’t think jensen was the type to wear rings until the realization hit him; they were piercings, and jensen looked hot as hell with them. After putting one in his lip, jensen started to put the other in his nose.

“I can’t believe i just watched you turn into someone completely different”

“Yeah, well, it was going to happen sooner or later. Better now than later, and i’m not a different person, i’m still the same jensen, just upgraded”

“Well, either way it doesn’t make me less attracted to you. if anything, it makes me want you even more”

Jensen smiled and looked over at jared, he opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by the sound of the bell echoing through the halls. “Shit” jensen laughed, “guess we should go, i’m looking forwards to seeing the reaction on everyone’s faces. Brady and his entourage probably think i’m in here crying”  
Jared’s not sure how he got tangled up in this mess in the first place, but he’s damn glad he did. Jensen grabbed his things stuffed them back into his bag, pulled his jacket on and smiled. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Jared muttered a quick _“jesus christ”_ under his breath then turned around grabbed his bag of the floor and unlocked the door, jared opened the door walked out not more than 3 steps, only to come face to face with half the facility, some students and the principle, jensen walked out and stopped beside jared.

“Why did you two barricade yourselves in the washroom?” The principal's voice was angry, jared had enough run-ins with Mr. Jackson to know when he’s angry, plus the man’s left eye always twitches, jared reminds himself.  
Jared was about to explain that they didn’t barricade themselves, that they were simply having a conversation when jensen, slaps him hand on jared’s shoulder and casually says; “oh sorry about that Mr. Jackson. me and my boyfriend jared here, well we were just catching up on some long, but needed, hot bathroom sex”

The student’s in the hallway burst into laughter, as they shouted and hollered.

“Jensen?! Is that you?” the surprise in Mr. Jackson’s voice quiets the students quickly. Jensen laughs and says a quick _“the new and long awaited one”_ while turning to look at jared, jensen leans into jared’s ear  
“Give me your car keys, i bet if we took off to the left we could cut back through the library and use the emergency exit doors”

Jared could hear the offer in jensen’s hushed voice and sighed “we’d be caught, before we made it through the library doors. Plus they always keep them locked”

“Jared, you really wanna explain the locker, the bathroom and pictures of us to your parents and mine”

Jared rolled his eyes and looked over at jensen again, reached into his pocket the keys tossed them quickly to jensen. “Give it a few seconds, wait and we’ll go when they least expect it” jared whispered to jensen.

Jared and jensen had listened to their principal talk about how inappropriate it was to say things like that for more than five minutes. Jensen threw his head back and sighed loudly. If he was gonna listen to this, he might as well have some fun while pretending to be listening, he told himself. Jensen leaned into jared and started to whisper filthy things into his ear. “If we weren’t here right now, i’d suck you off slow and good. i’d Kitten lick your tip then take you as far as i can while humming” jensen nipped at jared’s ear, then sighed inappropriately into his ear.

Jared covered the groan that escaped his mouth by coughing and shifting, jensen snickered and cracked his knuckles. Jared took a quick look at the principal and then looked over to jensen, who was making filthy, very quick hand gestures while smirking back at jared.

Jensen spun the keys on the ring around his finger and looked around a couple times down each hall then looked over to the staff that still had them crowded in front of the bathroom door. Fuck it, jensen thought, this is bullshit.  
“What is he doing?!” jensen suddenly yelled pointing to a random kid down the hallway, the staff and principal turned their heads confused and taken aback.

“Cmon’ let’s go, we don’t have much time!” jensen grabbed a tight hold on jared’s wrist and pulled him roughly taking off into a sprint down the opposite side of the hallway, with jared following closely behind, he turned down the hallway and looked back at jared when he heard Mr. Jackson’s voice echo through the corridor.

When they finally reached the library, they slowed down while walking through the doors, and jensen lead them over to a bookshelf near the back where they couldn’t be seen from the doors, jensen smiled at jared “pick a book, any book” motioning to the books. Before jared could spit out an answer, jenen crouched to the bottom shelf and pulled out a dark red paper back book with a golden trim on the edges “wrong, it’s this one”

Opening the book, he flipped into the middle of the book and flashed a grin, there was a hole cut in middle, the missing parts of the pages being the size of a smartphone. There was a small black remote in the middle with two buttons and a key. “yahtzee” jensen’s voice was barely above a whisper when he pulled the remote from it’s cover in the book, leaving the oddly shaped key in it’s place and closed the book and put it back into a random spot in the shelf. Jensen took a glance at jared and chuckled lightly when jared’s gaze was locked on the small device.

“You surprised?” jensen raised his eyebrows, slightly amused when jared nodded. “Yeah, well” jensen paused and pressed the green button on the remote. “Let’s go to narnia, for real this time.”

Jensen grabbed the metal edge of the bookshelf and pulled slowly, the shelf opened slowly towards them, turning to look at jared, jensen grabbed his hand and pulled him through the narrow and short tunnel while muttering, you might wanna duck, it’s quite small.

“How are you gonna close the door?” jared’s voice echoed through the semi dark tunnel. Jensen snorted, “it’s on a timer, it’ll shut after a minute.”

When they reached the end of the tunnel, jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Jensen shone the flashlight in front of him, the light revealed a door with no visible handle. Jensen tapped on the door a few times in a repeated pattern, a few seconds later the sound of a click echoed through the tunnel, the door slid open and they walked through.

“Did you do this on your own? I-i mean this is crazy, like the book and remote, the hidden door and crap. This is like something out of a movie” jensen laughed.

“jared, this has been here for years, why do you think this is a historical building, this was a government building they used during the second world war” Jared’s face was pure shock and amazement, jensen smiled then started laughing. “Why are you laughing?”

“You little shit, you lied to me” jared pointed a finger at jensen. jensen started laughing harder, doubling over while slapping his knee with his hand. “I bribed Misha, Chad and the janitor with like $100 each, and they are allowed to use it whenever they want, as long as they don’t tell or show anyone”

Looking around, jared sighed in awe, this was amazing. Most, if not all the furniture was vintage, it was really was like a basement, except it really wasn’t a basement or was it? Jared had no idea. The walls were dark red with a few decorations scattered across different parts of the main room. There was a large kitchen, a dining area with a table a few chairs. A small bar counter with a couple stools.

There was a couch, a few bean bag chairs, a tv and a gaming system near one of the far corners.  
There was corner where a short staircase descend down a few steps leading to a long hallway with doors on each side with name tags in the middle of the doors. At the end of the hall there was a large brightly lit room with a large table in the middle, huge safes on the walls with shelves and cupboards beside or underneath.

On a separate wall there was a row of lockers with jackets hung, boots placed neatly underneath while a small bag hung beside each jacket. And _Oh my god, those were leather jackets, with a logo and name embroidered on the leather._

Jared gasped, looking around frantically he realized, those safes must have weapons in them, along with the shelves and cupboards. There was door near the lockers, jared walked over slowly and turned the knob and pushed and pulled, it was locked. _Of course it was locked,_ he was locked down here with jensen, and a shit ton of weapons and who knows what else.

Jared felt himself start to panic, this was absolutely insane. _Who the fuck was jensen really?, and why was this club house / hideout in the middle of a fucking high school._

Jared left the room in anger, he went back upstairs to find jensen at the table having a cup of what looked like coffee. Jared took the cup from jensen and dumped it down the sink and turned back to jensen and pointed a finger at him.

“Who the fuck are you? Why did you bring me here and why do you have a gang house in the middle of a high school?” jared’s voice was deep and held no hesitation, “what do you want with me?”  
Jensen held his hands up, “look, jared” he slid off the stool as jared took a step back “this is our hideout or our hangout. It has an entrance from the school yes, but it’s directly under and has no attachment to the school”  
Jensen paused and rubbed his face with his hands “it was built here so it couldn’t be located by the police or other gangs, my father and his men built it first, then they built the school. My father met my step mother and left the gang, i took over when i was 14, we’ve been here ever since.”

Jared slammed his hands on the table “you’ve been running a fucking gang since you were 14?!” he spit out angrily, his voice hoarse, with a hint of surprise mixed with disbelief. “You let me believe you were this geeky dork who liked stupid comic books and, and m-me” jared trailed off, his anger soon slipping away to be replaced with sadness and confusion. “I’ve liked you for who i thought you were, not who you really were. Because i didn’t know about this bullshit that you’re apparently a part of”

Jared was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again, an empty mind telling him this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.  
“Why” jared’s eyes were avoiding jensen’s gaze when jensen was taken aback “what?” he asked jared in disbelief,  
“I said why jensen, why didn’t you just be who you really were instead hiding it from me?”

Jensen looked at his fingers, he shook his head even though jared probably couldn’t see “i couldn’t”  
Jared looked at jensen, his eyebrows furrowed “what do you mean you couldn’t? Of course you could”

Jensen sighed and looked at jared catching his eye “everyone in the gang has to swear an oath that you keep this secret until you take your last breath and your body hits the ground, that why your own friends didn’t tell you. They would've has to face the punishment”

Jared took a seat on one of the stools and sighed and put his face in his hands.

“My own friends?, who? And what is the punishment?”  
“Misha, Ross, Chad. the punishment is different each time anyways so don’t worry about that, that’s my job.”

Jensen sat back down on the stool, studying jared’s body movements and language “i’m sorry, jared. I hate that you have to find out this way but--” “find out this way?! You could’ve just- you know what? Nevermind” jared broke in mid sentence “i need to be alone for a while” he got up from the table and looked around quickly and decided he’d look around more until jensen sighed “last door down the stairs to the right, bathroom is on the other side of the room” and jared went down the stairs and down the hall to the last door on the right and groaned when he saw the name tag on the door addressed to “J.Ackles”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” jared muttered to himself, he pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. He still didn’t understand how he had no idea this was here this whole time. Jared had expected that his friends would’ve told him they were in a gang or that they were even friends with jensen.

There was a large bed adjacent to the door, with gray and black decor. There was a small table and chair with a old wooden bookshelf filled with old books in the corner near the door, on the other side of the room there are two door with jared can assume is the closet and bathroom, and on the wall in between the doors is a collage of pictures.

Jared doesn't understand why there are bedrooms here, but if he’s going to be honest, he really doesn’t want to know. It’s not like he can go and ask jensen, well, okay maybe he can _but it’s not like he’s going to do that. He was supposed to be mad at jensen for lying and making his friends keep secrets from him too._

There are at least twenty photos pinned to the small space between the doors. Jared can recognize some of the people in a few of the pictures, he sees Misha, Ross, Chad and obviously, jensen. But he also sees a few older guys. There’s two pictures that catch his eye, one with jensen laughing with two very beautiful girls in what looks to be a bar or pub, the other one with jensen smiling while there’s an arm around his shoulder that apparently belongs to a very handsome man, in jared’s opinion, but he wouldn’t admit that. Jared isn’t exactly sure what spurs him on, anger, hurt, betrayal? The next thing he knows is he’s pulling his phone out of his pocket and dials a number that’s all too familiar and sighs when it rings a couple times.

“Jared, hey dude. What’s up, i was in the middle of class yanno” The voice is too friendly and innocent, but Jared knows the truth.

“Why’d you lie to me Chad?”

“What do you mean kid? Lie about what”

“You know what” Jared spits out, waits a few seconds because he knows he’s gonna lose his cool again soon. “About Jensen, and oh, i don’t know, the fact that you two are in a fucking gang together?”

“How’d you know about that? And i swear i woulda told you if i could kid” Chad always uses the nickname kid, he’s one year older than Jared and Chad always beamed about; _i’m older, which means you’re the kid and now i get to call you that. Which totally doesn’t makes sense to jared._

“Of course you could’ve Chad, ain’t nobody holding a gun to your head man”

 _“That’s what you think”_ comes a low mutter from inside the phone, Jared thinks he wasn’t meant to be able to hear that part, but, he did.

“Look Jared, i can’t really talk about this right now man. I’ll see you at your place tonight”

“Don’t bother, just come the clubhouse thing you guys have, i’m in _‘J. Ackles’s’_ room”

“No way, you kissed the captain once and you’re already aloud in his room?! Ackles lets nobody in his room, he must be keeping you. Anyways, i’ll see you after school, by the way dude you missed a test and Mr. Jackson is beyond pissed tryin’ to track your ass down bro”

Jared sighs when he hears the click of Chad hanging up.

“you know when i said the janitor knew about this? I lied, he doesn’t. It’s gonna stay that way too you understand?”

Jared jumps at the sound of jensen’s voice. _He could’ve sworn he shut the door behind him._


End file.
